


Miss Clairol

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was hair.</p></blockquote>





	Miss Clairol

"Spike, this sink is disgusting. Your hair dye is all over it."

"Bleach doesn't exactly leave a color trail. Can't pin this one on me, niblet."

"Willow"

"Dawn, I would never do that. Besides, Kennedy does it for me when…"

"TMI. Buffy, you left the sink a mess when you colored you hair."

"First, that stuff isn't yellow. Secondly, I don't dye my hair. I'm a natural blonde." "Yeah, whatever."

"I no longer change my hair color since blondes do not have more fun."

All five looked at the dark brown goop in the sink as realization set in.

"XANDER!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was hair.


End file.
